


gardenia

by unearth



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: An AU where they meet at a flower shop, And knows a lot about flowers surprisingly, Because I want that to exist, M/M, Thor loves David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: Dizzee, being the amazing big brother and son he is, steps out at eight in the morning on a Saturday to walk across town.





	gardenia

Dizzee, being the amazing big brother and son he is, steps out at eight in the morning on a _Saturday_ to walk across town. Yolanda’s put out another successful record and his mom’s birthday is the next day, so, obviously. Happy Petals.

It’s his favorite store to go to, he’s learned over the past year. The flowers put out a calming scent, there’s a section with twine and thread and buttons he uses for his clothes, the music’s always good. It’s like if maybe a piece of heaven came down to Earth in the form of a flower shop.

When he steps inside, he’s greeted with a small gust of cold air from the AC. He makes sure to wipe his shoes on the mat, the mud and the dewy pieces of grass.

David Bowie’s playing, _Moonage Daydream._ It’s loud, and oddly so, considering Linda usually plays the music soft. Says, “loud music’ll damage your young ears, son.”

And that’s when Dizzee sees him. A boy his age, he guesses, dancing all by himself near the cash register. His long, blonde hair is bouncing with every movement he makes, soft lips mouthing along to the loud song. _Press your space face close to mine, love!_

“David Bowie is a gift to this planet.” Is what Dizzee says (or yells), effectively making the boy stop dancing and open his eyes, shock and embarrassment moving over his face quickly before he settles to a wide-eyed look. “You can keep dancing, man. It’s all good.”

The boy turns down the volume and runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. There’s a smile on his lips, though, and it makes Dizzee’s heart skip. “I didn’t hear the bell.”

Dizzee nods, raising his eyebrows. “Well, the music was loud.”

“It was.”

Dizzee moves closer to the counter, because this boy is cute and he likes David Bowie and flowers are everywhere, stopping once there’s barely room between the check out counter and himself. The atmosphere feels almost magical, like the mysteries of space are bleeding into their boring world. “Where’s Linda?”

“Oh, Aunt Linda is at a wedding out of town. You know her?”

Not really, no, but yes. “Kinda. She always helps me pick out flowers for my sister.” And—oh yeah. Flowers. That’s why he came here. “Can you help me with that?”

The boy smiles, straightening out the nametag pinned to his shirt that reads _THOR_ in bright pink permanent marker. “What are you looking for?”

“Some for my sister, she put out another record. So like, congratulations flowers. And my mom, it’s her birthday tomorrow. So like—”

“Happy birthday, I love you flowers?”

Dizzee lets out a quiet laugh, “Exactly.”

The boy’s—Thor’s—eyes are incredibly blue and bright, especially when a smile is lighting them up. “For your sister, I think it’ll be cool to do a sunny arrangement. Big yellow roses, maybe yellow calla lilies? And some ivy?”

Dizzee, admittedly, doesn’t know shit about flowers. But this boy is _pretty,_ and he’s talking about it like he knows everything, so all he can do is nod.

“Cool. For your mom, maybe some tulips. Or maybe red roses?”

“Red roses. She loves them.”

Thor nods, scribbling everything down on a notepad. “This shouldn’t take that long. Linda showed me how to arrange everything in bouquets last night, but I’m, like, pretty sure I’ll nervously mess one up.” His face changes, like maybe he just said too much, that he’s _nervous,_ but his smile comes back. “I’ll be back with your flowers.”

And then he’s walking into the back, and Dizzee’s left alone with Moonage Daydream still playing softly and his heart beating a little too fast.

Dizzee’s always known boys were cute. Girls are cute. Everyone is cute. But this boy—he’s got pretty hair, pretty eyes, everything about him is pretty. It’s kind of overwhelming. His voice is soft and smooth and he knows about the meanings of flowers and dances to David Bowie and he’s got a nametag that reads _Thor_ in big blocky letters. He wants to paint him across a train, because everyone needs to see him, he thinks, the playfulness in his eyes and the smirk on his lips.

Jesus. Dizzee needs to get it together. He sounds like Zeke when he talks about Mylene. All he needs to do is start writing some poetry in a torn up old notebook.

He starts browsing the wall near the front door. There’s all sorts of stuff that he can use for his clothes, stuff that’s cheaper than going to the supermarket near his place. Linda even started stocking buttons just for him, ones that vary in size and color and look good sewn to a denim jacket.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there and looks at buttons and different color threads, but he’s pulled out of his head when he hears the boy coming back in, and—

“Rumi?”

Dizzee blinks a few times before turning around, because he _has_ to be hearing shit, right?

But, no. The boy is staring at him with wide eyes, a shocked smile instead of the smirk from earlier.

“You’re Rumi? The—the alien on the back of your vest?”

Then it hits him. _Thor._ Thor not because he looks like Thor, but because he _is_ Thor. “Oh my… _you’re_ Thor?” Is all that comes out in a hushed voice, and his legs take him back to the counter. “Holy shit, man. Your work, it’s amazing.”

“ _My…?_ Mine is nothing compared to yours. I’ve always wanted to meet the person behind Rumi. You’re a fucking genius.”

Dizzee’s heart feels like it’s overworking. There’s this beautiful, artistically creative boy in front of him holding two flower bouquets, telling him that he’s a fucking genius. That’s a fucking first. He gets out the money from his pocket, a twenty dollar bill, and sets it on the counter before he forgets why he’s here in the first place. “Do you wanna like—work on something together?”

Thor places the bouquets down gently. “I’d love to, man.” Then he’s quickly working with the money, giving him back his change and pushing the notepad towards him. “You wanna give me your number? Oh—be right back.” And then he’s off, going into the back room again.

Dizzee writes his home number the neatest he can, then writes, _Dizzee Kipling (Rumi)_.

He comes back holding a single flower, hand moving through his blonde hair again. “Gardenia. For you.”

Dizzee takes the flower carefully, looking back up to the boy with a shy smile. “What’s this one mean?”

“You are lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> literally what is this i don't know but i wanted to make it happen


End file.
